


Day 09: Fireplace

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 09: Fireplace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 09: Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he watched Merlin struggling with the bedcovers.

“ _Mer_ lin,” he drawled, poking Merlin with his foot, ”Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Merlin gave him a blank look.

Arthur sighed, and pointed at the fireplace. The fire had died down, and there were only a few dying embers left.

Grumbling, Merlin scrambled up. Arthur watched as he knelt before the fireplace, muttering what was probably a few insults towards Arthur’s breed and upbringing. Arthur always knew what he was saying, of course; Merlin was hardly subtle, and was most likely the worst person in Albion to entrust any secrets with.

Yet, Arthur couldn’t help feeling a sense of protectiveness when he looked at Merlin, quite unlike the kind he felt for the people of Camelot, or even for Gwen, when she had been here. With his awkward limbs and trusting nature and simple belief that everyone was made of good, that _magic_ was a thing to be relied on, Arthur worried that sometimes Merlin would find himself captured or even worse, killed, if Arthur didn’t protect him.

He heard the sounds of Merlin striking the flint, trying to start the fire, and failing miserably.

“Really, Merlin, is there _anything_ you can do?” Arthur pushed the covers back, and made as if to get out of bed.

“Arthur, wait, I can do this,” Merlin was saying, trying to wave him back while trying not to drop the flint.

“If I wait any longer, I’ll be frozen before you even get a single spark,” Arthur told him flatly.

He had barely even taken two steps when he heard Merlin muttering again, saw the glow of light, and a small fire beginning to crackle in the fireplace as Merlin fanned frantically at the flames to keep them growing.

“Told you to have a little more faith in me, Sire.” Merlin was grinning, the smile lighting up his face, the unspoken _prat_ hanging at the end of his sentence.

Arthur wasn’t sure whether to kick him for his smugness or to kiss him.

He settled for dragging Merlin back into bed.

As the night wore on, while the fire warmed the room and kept the winter chill at bay, Arthur took his time to distract Merlin from making any more smart remarks with soft kisses and gentle touches.

Merlin may be the worst manservant in the world, but he owned all of Arthur’s heart, and Arthur could never, would _never_ , change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not over the last episode ;__;


End file.
